User blog:Kellicopter/Thoughts on Poppy
This is based on something MonsterGirl2002 said in Poppy's comments. Well, I'd already been thinking about what role Poppy would play in the future, but she just reminded me about it. Well, to answer that question, the enchantress's daughter will probably play the next enchantress, not Holly's own sister! Is Poppy even a student at EAH? I never thought so. She already has a job at the Salon, and you don't need to take fairy tale classes for that. Secondly, her mother's story doesn't require siblings. (Why she doesn't follow her father's footsteps...I have no idea. He's just a random prince right? So she could go be the hero/savior in another story...I digress) Whatever the case is, she has her mother's last name, and her mother's story doesn't require two children, so why would she be enrolled at EAH? This brings up other questions, specifically about siblings. If you have siblings who can fulfill your parent's role, does this mean you are free to do what you want? Not in Dexter Charming's case. But I assume this is because his father's type is "in demand" and there can never be too many prince/hero types. So King Charming is probably someone who is free to have as many children as he likes. But in a story as specific as Rapunzel's, two girls is redundant. If one is to be Rapunzel, what else would the other do for the rest of her life? Answer: anything she wants. That seems fine at first, but not really fair to people like Raven. If only Raven had had siblings, she might not be in her current predicament. If I was the Evil Queen, I would've been worried that my child preferred to be decent, and I would've considered another child. In the real world, yeah, I know it's not that simple to just decide to "have another child," especially knowing it might not solve your problems, but I subscribed to the idea that everyone at EAH was written into existence as opposed to conceived like humans. Now I don't know what's going on. Parrotbeak, if you see this, I'm curious in particular in how you reconcile Poppy's status with your headcanon theories. Really, anyone who believes "written vs. born" if you can answer this question. If students are written into existence, a method that ensures much more careful and exact planning, why are there two O'Hair girls? And twins, specifically? It's not necessary to the story, and whether Grimm has control over the creation of new children or not, I doubt he would let people like Poppy run free and tempt/taunt people with her free will. What's interesting about Poppy is that unlike Hunter's baby sister, the parents didn't decide to just "have another kid." She is Holly's twin sister! They arrived at roughly the same time. The redundancy implies the lack of precision of regular conception. Summary of Questions *Is Poppy even a student? *If so, what role do you think she'll have in the future? *If not...do you think she chose to be a hairdresser, or did Headmaster Grimm or someone else make that choice for her? *If Poppy made her own choice to be a hairdresser, why is she allowed free choice and Raven isn't? *Why is Holly going to be Rapunzel, and not her? Is it because Holly acted more like Rapunzel, and Poppy didn't seem as interested? Or do you think it's going to be an age thing? Category:Blog posts